


Figures

by defender707



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art Teacher!Levi, Artist!Levi, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Humor, Nudity, One-Shot, Reader-Insert, Slight Nudity, Swearing, Teacher!Erwin, teacher!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defender707/pseuds/defender707
Summary: Levi works as a high school art teacher. With figure drawing coming up on his agenda, he asked Erwin to find someone willing to model for his class. To Levi's surprise, he brings you!





	Figures

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I originally posted on DeviantArt. I'm planning on deleting my account there, so I thought I'd post this here-with changes of course! It was my first reader-insert so I'd still like to share it. I made it gender-neutral, and it changes in POV. Comments and kudos welcome. I'd very much appreciate it. 
> 
> (Y/N) = your name

_Italics represent thoughts._

* * *

**Levi POV**

Art class: it's somewhat of a win-win for Levi. He gets to teach and get paid for something he has a passion for (never mind the little shits he has to teach every other day), and he gets to partake in doing some of the work he tells his students to do if it's pretty basic stuff.

Today they’re working on some warm-ups for the human figure. He called in his friend Erwin, the Art History teacher, to help out in getting a model for the class. Luckily, Erwin found someone in time who was willing to model for the class.

As the students started piling in with their supplies for class, Levi had them move the tables around in a circle, with one in the middle so the model can stand on top of it.

 

"Oi, you little shits, today we're gonna warm up with some figure drawing. So use any media you're comfortable with—chalk pastels, vine charcoal, whatever. We're gonna be doing some of these pretty quickly, so I suggest dry media. You don't wanna be that shithead who spills his ink all over his newsprint trying to get the figure done in thirty seconds." He looked at Eren Yeager, specifically, who hurriedly put away his ink and dip pen.

"Also, when the model comes in, be respectful. The last half of the poses will be nude-" Of course, some of the students gave each other mischievous looks, with a side of giggles. Other students just blushed. "If you fucking laugh when the model is nude I swear I'll give you detentions. Got it?"

 

After the simultaneous "yes" and nodding, Erwin walked in minutes later with the model. _Shit._ He never mentioned who the model was. Levi expected it to be a random person willing enough to pose in front of his class. What he didn't expect was the model being someone he actually knew, let alone (Y/N). Levi, Erwin, and (Y/N) went to high school together, along with Hanji and Mike who both work in the Biology department. He looked at Erwin with wide eyes, as if he was doing this on purpose. He knew Levi had a tiny attraction to (Y/N) back then. He even had the balls to ask them to prom, but apparently his balls weren't big enough to ask them out on a real date. _Damn. They still looked as stunning as ever._

 

"Levi! It's so nice to see you again," you called, pulling him in for a hug. It must have looked weird because he was just standing there, hands limp at his sides, glaring at Erwin.

"Well, I'll be off. Have fun with your class, Levi. Good luck modeling, (Y/N), I'll see you later," Erwin said, stepping out to leave the classroom.

He let out a sigh after Erwin left. _Fuck_. _Alright. I'm supposed to be mature here. (Y/N)'s gonna be posing for the class. Art purposes only. That's it._

 

"Okay, this is the model for today. Go ahead and introduce yourself," He said.

"Hello Levi's students. I'm (Y/N), Levi and I went to high school together. I guess I didn't tell him that I'd be the one modeling for his class," you said while rubbing the back of your neck with your hand.  "But today was the first time I'd seen him since then, so it's okay!"

"Yeah, alright, let's just start. If you could stand on the table, and do any pose you like. I'll be telling you how long each pose is, so you can do simple ones for shorter times so you won't get too tired. I'm gonna be drawing too, since this is all I have for the agenda today."

 

You stepped onto the table, mentally preparing yourself to stay calm and still.

 

**(Y/N) POV**

_AHH, I'm modeling for Levi's class. LEVI. Aw, he still looks as cute as he did in high school. Still as short, too. Heheh. Oops, okay, I'm supposed to focus here. Breathe, (Y/N), breathe! It's just Levi. I wonder if he's dated anyone since high school. Pff, of course he has; it's been so long since then.. he's probably dating someone right now, too.._  

"Oi, (Y/N)! Are you listening?" The sound of Levi's yelling cut off your thoughts. "I said this pose is for thirty seconds, so do something simple for now."

"Ah, okay," you said while thinking of a simple pose. As you got into one, Levi set up a timer on his phone and prepared himself to draw along with the students.

 

~

 

After doing several thirty seconds to five minute drawings, Levi helped you down from the table, and told you to get ready for the 10 minute drawings.

"Okay, (Y/N), I need you to go to the art supply closet in the back over there to change. We're doing the nude drawings now—take this cloth to use in your poses."

You felt your face heat up at that. "Y-Yeah, okay." Cloth in hand, you walked into the supply closet and began taking off your clothes. _It's okay. I agreed to do this. I'll be getting paid once I'm done. So what if this class will be staring at me. So what if Levi- yeah no okay I can't focus. Levi will be looking at me._ You took the cloth he gave you and wrapped it all around your body, covering your private areas. _This is okay, right?_

 

Wrong.

You walked out of the closet and got back up on the table. Levi got up from his seat in the circle and carefully pulled you back down.

"Tch, what the hell are you doing? Don't cover up so much. We're supposed to see.. these areas..," he said, gesturing to your chest and lower body, "so we can properly draw your figure."

 

You blushed and looked down at your feet. "Hey," Levi said to you in a reassuring tone, something unexpected of him, "you told Erwin you could do this. No one's gonna laugh or anything, we just need to draw your figure. This is art. It's part of the learning process. What we draw is for art purposes only, not because these little shits are pervs or anything."

You smiled gently at him. After he returned the smile, he went back to his seat while you got back up on the table. You peeled the cloth away from your torso and wrapped it around your wrists, letting the rest drape down to your legs. With your left hand on your hip, you held your right arm out as if you were holding a wine glass in your hand. To finish off the pose, you bent your leg to shift your weight to one side.

 

"Perfect. Just stay like that for ten minutes. Try tilting your head to the side," You did as he told you, improving your pose. "Okay, we're starting now. Once the timer ends just change into a new pose.”

 

**Levi POV**

_God._ Levi don't know how he was managing right now, but he was. _Just less than an hour of these poses until class is over._

 

His pastel moved all across the page, getting all the S curves and tones in. Your figure was amazing. Your (hair length), (hair color) hair suits you really well. You posed right enough that your curves were showing. Your behind was nice and plump, adding to your attractiveness. _I wonder if they’ve dated anyone since high school. Pff, of course they have; it's been so long since then.. they’re probably dating someone right now, too.. Shit. Focus, Levi._

 

After doing several more drawings, the class was over and lunch break had started. He dismissed the students, and thankfully no one laughed. He would have given them a detention and beat the shit out of them if they laughed at (Y/N). _Okay, can’t really beat them up so a proper scolding will do._ While you were getting dressed, he washed his hands at the sink next to the closet and walked back to his desk, getting the money out to pay you. _On second thought.._

 

(Y/N) walked out of the supply closet, walking up to Levi with a smile. "Thanks for today, Levi. It was a bit uncomfortable at first, but I got used to it."

"No problem. I didn't expect you to be the model. Erwin didn't exactly tell me who it was so... um. I suppose I should pay you now but," he kept looking away from you. _Shit shit shit, Levi, you could do this._ "Er- are you, uh, you know, seeing.. anyone.. right now?" _Whew, okay, step one done._

He noticed that your face turned a bit red. "Oh! Um, no, I'm not seeing anyone right now," you let out a little laugh, "why do you ask?"

"Well, I was going to pay you, but I figured that, um, we could catch up. So, lunch?" _Step two done. Look who has the balls now_.

"I'd love to." With that, he took your hand in his, and headed out the classroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
